itkbfandomcom-20200213-history
One Computer Cannot Access the Internet
Description: Many times, you can lose access to the internet on one computer out of the network while the others are working just fine. General rule of thumb is that if internet does not work on one workstation - it's cabling, if it's the whole network - it's a networking device like the switch, router, or modem. To Resolve: 1. Run - ncpa.cpl - Local Area Connection - What does it say as the status? Does it say "Network Cable Unplugged" if so, try this: Computer Cannot Connect to Network/ Internet. 2. If it says anything else, go ahead and Right Click - Properties - Internet Protocol Version 4 Properties - Properties - See if it's set to "Automatically Obtain..." DHCP or "Uses the following..." Static. If static, see what the DNS is. Make sure to read Workgroups and Domains. Set it this way: : a. If the computer is on a domain, set the primary DNS to the DC's IP address and leave the secondary DNS blank. : b. If the computer is on a workgroup, set the primary DNS to the default gateway and the secondary to a public DNS server, I always use 8.8.8.8. 3. If on DHCP, Run - cmd - ipconfig /all. Get the default gateway. 4. Then, ping the Default Gateway. Do you get a reply? If not, then you have a cabling issue (Although I doubt it would populate in the first place, you will probably have a 169.254.x.x address at this point). 5. If you do, try pinging the internet at 8.8.8.8. Do you get a reply? If so, that means you have internet, you just have issues with the browser and not the actual connection. If no reply from 8.8.8.8, continue trying different options. 6. Login to the Default Gateway's (Router's) web GUI. Does it see the computer on the network. If not, try power cycling the network? If the router still doesn't see the computer - you have a cabling issue. 7. While in the router, check to see if it has "Node Limits". This is basically a feature in many business class routers that says that router will only let so many devices connect to the internet unless you purchase a "license" that allows you to have more "Nodes". Note this is real common if the router has any kind of "Web Filtering" features. For Wireless: 1. Double check that the computer is entering the correct passphrase or password for the wireless network. Ensure that Caps lock is not on and Num Lock is if using the keypad. 2. See if anything else is connected to the network wirelessly. Determine if the device is accessing the internal network or a Wifi hotspot. Many network admins set up their Wifi Devices to have one on the internal network with MAC Address filtering and one on a general network usually through the DMZ port on the router. This is so that some computers can only access the internet when connected and other can access the internet and the internal network. 3. Run - cmd - ipconfig /all. Get the Default Gateway and log in to it's web GUI. Do you see the device as connected? If it's not in the list, that means the wireless device is not able to communicate with the router. At this point, check to see if you have "MAC Address Filtering" enabled. If so, double check that the wireless device's NIC MAC Address is in the list. To get it, just run ipconfig /all and get the "Physical Address" associated with the wireless NIC.